


Body Swap

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Body Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami swapped bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> i blame club aokaga on tumblr for this lol

“A-Ahomine! Stop touching me!”

“Eh? I’m not so sure what you mean. I’m definitely not touching you.”

“Yes you  _are!”_ Kagami hissed, glaring into a pair of amused  _red_  eyes.

“Now, now, Bakagami. Just because I  _look_  like you, doesn’t mean I’m  _touching_ you.”

Kagami threw tanned hand in the air, screaming in frustration. “You don’t LOOK like me, you asshole. You ARE me!”

Aomine shrugged, slipping sun kissed hands into his shorts, running his fingers along his -  _his boyfriends?_  - shaft. 

Kagami whined, throwing himself down on the bed, burying his face into his pillow. “Stoooop!”

Aomine smirked, crawling on the bed, using his free hand to keep his balance. Kagami squeaked, curling into a ball on his side, pulling his -  _his boyfriends?_ \- knees up to his chest. Aomine straddled Kagami’s hip, leaning back on his knees, looking down at to his own body. “What’s the matter? Don’t you want to see what you look like when you’re aroused?”

Kagami’s breath hitched. He didn’t uncover his face. “I swear if you don’t stop touching my body, I’ll kill you!”

Aomine licked his lips, forcing Kagami on his back, feeling a bit annoyed at how easy it was (Kagami’s body shouldn’t be stronger than his own, damn it!). He plopped down on Kagami’s lap, smirking when a whimper escaped his lips. “I swear if you don’t stop making me so fuckable, I’m going to fuck you.”

Kagami threw the pillow at him, red exploding over tanned cheeks. “Don’t say something so _lame!”_

Aomine threw the pillow aside, staring down into his own, deep blue orbs. “I can’t help it. I never realized how fucking sexy I am.”

“Can you just get off of me so we can figure out how to  _fix this_?!”

“Ehhh…” He looked up, his forehead wrinkling in thought. “Nah.” He pulled his hand out of his shorts, pressing them down on Kagami’s - his - shoulders. “I want to see what kind of faces I make when you’re fucking me.”

Kagami shuddered, his heart skipping a beat when he stared into his own, deep red, lust filled eyes. “F-Fuck…”

Aomine licked his lips. “My pleasure.”


End file.
